Conventionally, there has been proposed a multifunction peripheral which is configured such that a user can create, in accordance with a request of the user, an operation button such as an icon on a touch panel which serves as an operation panel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a multifunction peripheral, also serving as a scanner, which is configured to (i) have a transfer system for transferring, to another device, an image scanned by the multifunction peripheral, and (ii) allow a user to register, by use of a tool of the transfer system, an icon to be displayed on an operation panel of the multifunction peripheral. By conducting an operation with respect to the registered icon, a user creates a profile such as a scan profile, and instructs the multifunction peripheral to start a process.
The configuration allows a user to (i) register a desired icon on the multifunction peripheral and (ii) easily find a target icon on the operation panel of the multifunction peripheral. Consequently, the user can shorten a time period during which the user operates the multifunction peripheral.